Glass sheets may include coated glass sheets, uncoated glass sheets, IG window units, and the like. One particular type of coated glass sheet is a first surface mirror (also sometimes called a front surface mirror, or FSM). FSMs may be used, for example, in high-definition rear projection display televisions, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,783,253 and 6,934,085, each hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Coated glass sheets such as first surface mirrors are susceptible to surface damage during transportation and/or storage. Damage to a first surface mirror may render the entire glass sheet scrap, as small nicks and/or scratches may be seen on the displayed television image. As such, manufacturers often go to great lengths to carefully package glass sheets for transportation to a customer (e.g., assembly) site.
Current packaging techniques often use a foam sheet separator (e.g., typically polyethylene or polypropylene) alone or in combination with an anti-tarnish tissue to cushion and protect the glass sheet surface. FIGS. 1a and 1b illustrate this conventional packaging technique. In particular, FIG. 1a is a front view of foam sheets 10 disposed between glass sheets 12 according to a conventional packaging technique, and FIG. 1b is a perspective view of the packaging technique of FIG. 1a. As will be appreciated from FIGS. 1a and 1b, this packaging technique results in the entire surface of the glass sheet coming into contact with a foreign substance (e.g., the foam sheet).
Even though foam sheets are designed to protect the glass sheets, the presence of debris on, or contamination of, the foam can cause damage (e.g., scratches, nicks, etc.) to the mirror surface, thus potentially rendering the glass sheet inappropriate or not suitable for its intended use. Indeed, the chances of damage to the glass sheet (e.g., FSM or any other suitable type of coated glass sheet) may be increased because the foam sheet comes in contact with an entire major surface(s) of the glass sheet. Thus, it will be appreciated by those of skill in the art that further improvements to conventional packaging techniques are needed.
Certain example embodiments of this invention relate to an apparatus, method, and/or system for holding coated glass sheets such as first surface mirrors (FSMs) during transport or the like. In certain example embodiments, the apparatus, method and/or system is advantageous in that it permits a reduced amount of contact between a surface of the coated glass sheet and one or more separators when the coated glass sheets are stacked for transit and/or storage.
Moreover, certain example embodiments of this invention relate to an apparatus, method, and/or system for holding coated glass sheets such as first surface mirrors (FSMs) during transport or the like, and include air gaps created between the surfaces of adjacent coated glass sheets by placing one or more separators (e.g., strips and/or tabs) around the perimeters of glass sheets at opposing ends (e.g., around the perimeters of the tops and bottoms) thereof.
Certain example embodiments of this invention relate to holding a plurality of coated glass sheets in substantially parallel, spaced-apart relation to one another.
Accordingly, in certain example embodiments, there is provided an apparatus for holding a plurality of glass sheets in substantially parallel spaced-apart relation to each other comprising a plurality of substantially U-shaped strips. Each said substantially U-shaped strip may be disposed around a top end of every other glass sheet and may have a base from which two legs extend downward around each side of the associated glass sheet in certain example instances. The apparatus may further comprise a plurality of second strips. Each said second strip (possibly different than the U-shaped strip(s)) may be disposed along a bottom end of every glass sheet and may be associated with a leg of a substantially U-shaped strip so as to form an air gap therebetween.
In certain other example embodiments, there is provided an apparatus for holding a plurality of glass sheets in substantially parallel spaced-apart relation to each other comprising a plurality of tabs disposed around at least a portion of each glass sheet's perimeter such that the tabs separate the glass sheets so as to create air gaps between adjacent glass sheets.
In still other example embodiments, there is provided an apparatus for holding a plurality of glass sheets in substantially parallel spaced-apart relation to each other comprising a plurality of first spacers and a plurality of second spacers. Each second spacer may be associated with at least one first spacer so as to define a air gap therebetween. The first spacers and second spacers may be disposed around at least a portion of the glass sheets' respective perimeters.